Elise Plays
by KH777
Summary: Based after Conquest Route so beware of spoilers. Elise spends time playing with each of her siblings.


This is a _Fire Emblem Fates_ fan fiction. The story is based after the Conquest route so beware of spoilers. Also, there are spoilers for a support of two between the siblings. I decided to go from youngest to oldest. Ages might not be accurate since I don't know their actual ages. _**This is simply fluff between siblings and not meant to be any more or any less.**_

 _Leo_

Peacefully reading Byrnhildr, seventeen-year-old Leo slowly walked through the halls of the castle. That is, it was peaceful until his fourteen-year-old sister hug attacked him and almost made him drop Byrnhildr.

"Big Brother!" She smiled as she had hugged him.

"Personal space, Elise!" Leo huffed.

Elise pouted but quickly detached from him.

"Will you play with me, Leo? Pllllleaaaase?" Elise pleaded.

"Can't you go play with Corrin or Camilla?"

"Yeah, but I never play with you."

"I don't think you'll like my games, Sister."

"I'm willing to try new things!"

Leo sighed but gave in anyway.

"Did you have anything planned?"

Elise nodded and led the way. The two treaded through the castle until they reached their stop. Leo had pretty easily worked out where they were going before they were even halfway there.

Arriving at the horse stables, Elise went up to her horse and began petting its thick mane.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Elise smiled to the horse which neighed in response. "C'mon! Let's go riding around the courtyard!" She directed at Leo.

Leo was not against that idea. Both of them were proficient in the riding of horses due to their training for the battles that were now behind them. He, himself, had not given his horse a ride in a while and imagined he was getting antsy.

"Alright." Leo agreed, walking over to his own horse and putting on its saddle. Elise did the same and the two went about to riding around the courtyard.

 _Corrin_

Going about his business, nineteen-year-old Corrin was almost knocked over when his little sister jumped on his back.

"Hi, Big Brother!" She grinned, completely attached to him and seemingly had no intention of getting off.

"Hi Elise. Err... Please don't do that." Corrin said. "Piggyback rides are fine but please warn me first."

Corrin was actually a small person, leading many to think Leo was actually older than him. Thus, he worried that the next time Elise did that, they'd both go tumbling.

"Hehe, sorry." Elise seemed a bit sheepish. "Can we go play? Please?"

He had a bit of free time so he didn't see why not.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

Contemplating what they should do, Elise was still on Corrin's back.

"Why don't we go play in the courtyard? It's so pretty there."

"Okay, Elise. But... Can you get down?"

"Nooo, I wanna a piggyback ride, Big Brother!"

"Okay, okay." Corrin gave in with a small smile. "But only until we get to the courtyard."

"Okay!"

The duo headed straight there. On the way, they saw several people they knew and exchanged a few words before continuing. Arriving at the designated place, Corrin set Elise down on the pathway.

"I wanted to show you what I found here the other day." Elise said, walked over to a flower patch and examined all of the various types.

"Oh, here it is! Come look, Big Brother!"

Corrin followed her and soon saw what she meant; it was a white flower that was sparking, practically shining. It was amazing that such a thing could grow even with the torches placed all around the courtyard. This was because Nohr was often so dark and had few hours of sunlight.

"Isn't it beautiful? I've sometimes gone down here to help take care of the flowers and look! It's just like a gem, no, a diamond!"

"I agree. It's stunning." Corrin, who had not seen much of the world since being bound to the Northern Fortress, really was stunned. Every new thing that Corrin saw was interesting to him. It was also quite encouraging that such a beautiful flower could grow in Nohr.

"Right? Now look at this one!" Elise pointed out another flower, this one a regal black. It was growing right next to the white one. She pointed out several more flowers then moved on to the different leaves each bush had. Corrin was interesting in each and every one.

"You know, if you're interested in plants so much, I bet I could get you a tiny tree for your room. It would be full of beautiful leaves." Elise grinned.

"I'd like that."

 _Camilla_

"Big Sister!" Elise called. Twenty-two-year-old Camilla turned around to see her little sister there smiling.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Jumping hug-a-snug attaaaack!"

Elise jumped up into her sister's arms who had no trouble supporting her weight. Probably due to the fact that in battle, she fought with an axe. Elise was attached now and Camilla, being the doting older sister she is, had absolutely no problem with that.

"Can we go play, Camilla?" Elise asked.

"Of course, dear. What do you want to play?"

"Hmm... Oh, I know! Can I braid your hair? It's so long and curly! And then you could braid mine!"

Camilla was generally the one Elise did all of the girly things with, since all of her other siblings were brothers. Camilla loved being the one she confided in about feminine matters. Actually she enjoyed anything her dear baby siblings decided to confide in her about.

"Of course. Let's go to my room, I have plenty of clips and bands to decorate with."

"Yaaay! This is going to be so much fun!"

Carrying Elise to her room, Camilla smiled. Soon, they arrived and Camilla set Elise down and closed the door.

"Wait here darling, I'll be right back."

Elise sat down at a table in her room.

She then proceeded to the bathroom, pulled out a whole drawer and set it down at the table Elise was sitting at. The drawer was filled with pins, clips, bands, and various other hair accessories. She also brought over a few brushes.

Elise excited searched through the contents of the drawer as she pulled out her bows that were holding her long pigtails. A small black hair band caught her eye and she grinned as she put it in her hair. She then held back her hair as if to pretend it wasn't there.

"Look, Camilla, I'm Leo!" Elise giggled.

Camilla giggled a little too, imagining how huffy Leo would get if he had heard that. And, it did indeed look like his hair band just that this one was made of fabric instead of metal. Elise took the hair band off and set it back in the drawer.

"Let me do yours first." Elise smiled, picking several accessories out of the drawer.

Camilla nodded, sat in the chair in front of Elise and pulled off her dragon crown. Elise began to braid her hair.

By the time they both were done, Elise's hair was still two pigtails but now the strands were separated by several braids. Two was wearing her two black bows to hold them up and pins with flowers on them held her bangs. Camilla's hair was no longer covering one of his eyes, it also was held up with pins with black flowers on them. She had two long strands going over each of her shoulders but the rest of her hair was several small braids going down her back.

Let's just say that everyone noticed the difference, mostly because it had been a while since any of them had seen both of her eyes.

 _Xander_

Twenty-four-year-old King Xander was working on paper work in his office while reading one of the books on peace and love that Elise had given him. It had become a habit of his to often read these books to calm himself, as he didn't want to disturb his siblings or for anyone to see him unnerved. He was the King after all, he couldn't show any weakness. Though, he had promised his brother Corrin he would open up, he couldn't spend the time to talk to him every time it happened.

A knock resounded on his door.

"Come in." Xander called. In walked his younger sister, Elise, holding a small stack of books.

"Yes, Elise?"

"I came to give you these. You always said you'd take as many as I want to give you."

Elise set the books down on the table and smiled when she saw the book on the desk that he had set down.

"That one's my favorite! Have you already finished it?"

"Yes, several times. It has quite useful information in it."

Elise nodded and Xander could tell there was an idea formulating in her mind.

"You know... Since we both like it so much, we might understand it better if it's read aloud."

"I apologize, but I really must finish these first. Perhaps later."

Elise pouted.

"You always say later and then you get too busy to do it! C'mon pleeeeease? Only for a few minutes? I'm sure you'd better do even better if you took a quick break."

Xander turned over the idea in his mind. He, of course, hadn't forgotten all of his duties to his family as well as to his country. He still had been there when his siblings needed him but was often lacking at being able to spend bonding time with each of them. Elise did have a point as well about needing a break and of understanding the material as well.

"Hmm... Alright. But only for a few minutes."

"Really?! Yay!" Elise vibrantly smiled and pulled up a chair.

Xander began reading.

 _Fin_


End file.
